Two Hearts, One Life
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Challenge Response: With the approaching of Valentine's Day, Sue and Jack realize they feel much more for each other than just friendship. In the meantime, the team has to solve a case and find a mysterious person who appears from Jack's past.
1. Chapter 1

He wandered aimlessly past the shops that lined the snow-dusted street, the windows sporting Cupids and hearts and expensive special-someone gifts almost before the Christmas displays had been removed. The cold air bit his skin, and he drew his coat more tightly against him, huddling his face into his collar to ward off the sting. He continued his meandering progress down the sidewalk, dodging the busy pedestrians that seemed in a hurry to escape the February wind. A book in one window caught his eye and he stopped briefly to consider the latest romance novel on display. Did she have it already? He knew she read a lot – but he wasn't sure the style of book that she liked, now that he thought about it. Funny how, no matter how long or how well you've known a person, there always seems to be a question or two that you've never thought to ask.

Not that he had anyone in mind for his shopping. In fact, if anyone had stopped him just then and asked him who he was shopping for, he would have denied shopping at all. Even as he found himself entering the last store on the block, he would have maintained that he wasn't shopping. He was browsing. For no one in particular, just... browsing.

The denial was harder to hold onto when he heard himself ask the overly-eager clerk to see the item that had captured his attention from the display window. "It's perfect," he decided when he finally held it in his hand. "She'll love it."

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you, sir?" the clerk asked, barely concealing her glee at the possibility of a sale.

He hesitated. Should he buy it? Did he have a right to give her a present for Valentine's Day? And not just any present... this present? Fingering the item that he held, he found it difficult to breathe as the implications of her response to such a gift took hold. This was crazy. He was crazy.

Looking up at the clerk who was waiting for an answer, he surprised himself by saying:

- No, thanks. This will be for a special person, I will wrap it up myself.

The shop assistant smiled, put the book in a bag and gave it to the man.

- That woman must be really special… It is obvious she means a lot for you.

- Yes, she is… The most wonderful woman in the world – the man smiled.

He exited the shop, back to the cold winter, holding the book close to him, and headed home hurriedly. The biting cold spread through his body, but he felt nothing of this. All his thoughts were filled by one person… and this heated up all his body. _Will she like the present?_ He quickened his steps. He couldn't wait to get home and wrap the present for the love of his life.

He didn't notice the shadow who was watching him from the other side of the street. _So you are here. It took a lot of time, but I've found you at last. You cannot escape from me…_

The woman was walking musing in the cold February afternoon. _What would be the most suitable present for him? It's crazy that I want to buy him a present for Valentine's Day… Of course, Valentine's Day is also the celebration of friendship, but… What will he think if he unwraps the present? I cannot write on the card „with much love, as a sign of my friendship"... Especially because it wouldn't be entirely honest. What I feel is much more than friendship…_ She suddenly stopped. Something grabbed her attention in one of the windows. _Yes… this is perfect._

Jack entered his apartment, threw his coat and keys down, and took the recently bought book out of the bag. – Yes… This is perfect. _But isn't it crazy to buy her a present for Valentine's Day? We aren't even dating… Won't she feel I am too pushy? Although nothing would make me happier than being together with you… I would love to spend this Valentine's Day with you… and every other Valentine's Day after this. And tell you every day how much I love you._ He took a white wrapping paper, bought especially for this occasion, and then carefully wrapped the book. _I can't wait to see your face when you unwrap it… I hope you will like it… This book tells everything I feel towards you._

Sue stepped from the biting cold in the warm flat, and was happy to find that Lucy wasn't at home. She wanted nothing less than looking at her best friend's „I knew you are in love with him" – face. After all, she bought a present for Jack for Valentine's Day, although they aren't even dating… _Although this is what I would like the most in this world… To be with you, my love…_ She took the present out of the bag and looked at it more thoroughly. _This is just perfect. _She took the recently bought, white wrapping paper, and started wrapping up the present. _But will he like it? Won't he find it strange that I bought him a present for Valentine's Day? Won't he think I am pushy? If he sees it, he will immediately realize I love him… And if he rejects me, right on Valentine's Day? When everyone is walking happily, holding hands with their loved one? I couldn't bear that._

The woman was walking with a contented smile in the Washington winter. _I found you at last, Jack Hudson. I let you get out of my sight once, but this time, you cannot escape…_


	2. Chapter 2

Next day the team arrived at the bullpen in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Their cheerfulness was only overshadowed by the case they were working on.

- Do we know anything new about the Perkins - case? – Jack asked.

- No… we are still at where we started. A well-known politician is killed, we have a suspect, but we still haven't got unambiguous evidence for his guilt… - Bobby said, shaking his head. – But as the leader of this case, I will do everything for changing this.

- And we'll do everything we can to help… - Lucy replied. But until then… What are you doing on Valentine's Day? – she asked.

- This Valentine's Day will be special – D smiled. – I told Donna I love her eighteen years ago… I reserved a table in a restaurant to celebrate this.

- This is so romantic… - Tara smiled. – Donna will definitely be very happy.

- I hope that too… I have spent the happiest eighteen years with her… And I hope that we'll spend at least twice as much time in such happiness.

- This is so beautiful… I hope I will also experience that once… - Lucy said musing.

- Although one would think that you don't have problems at all on this field… - Bobby said.

- And this is right, I don't, but apart from this, I want to find the person with whom I would like to spend all future Valentine's Days of my life.

- I have found this person… And, like D, I'll take her to a fashionable restaurant, so that our fourth Valentine's Day spent together will be perfect.

- Darcy is a very lucky woman to have such a man as the love of her life as you… - Sue smiled.

- And I am no less lucky… - Bobby said. – I can't wait for the evening of Valentine's Day, to lead her to the restaurant…

- A surprise dinner? – Tara asked. – She will surely be delighted… Don't forget the flowers.

- I won't… I never do… But thanks for reminding me… - the man laughed.

- Just to make sure… - Tara laughed as well. – We planned a romantic dinner with Stanley, he is cooking…

- Then it will certainly be an experience for life! – Myles interrupted. – Aren't you afraid that he'll poison you? Can he cook at all?

- Myles, stop it! – Lucy gave him a piercing look. – Of course he can cook. You act like you didn't take part at the dinner last month, where who cooked? Of course it was Stanley. And even you didn't criticize it, which was a great achievement from you part…

- Oh, you mean that one… I must admit it wasn't bad…

- Not bad? You were the most delighted! If I remember right, you said few people can cook so well… - Sue laughed.

- Must you talk about this now? – Myles said indignantly. – Instead, tell us where you'll spend the 14th of February…

- Lucy and I decided to watch a few films for girls at home …

- And don't you miss someone who fills your apartment with roses, takes you to a fashionable restaurant in the evening, and tells you over and over again how much he loves you? – Bobby asked.

- Now that you ask… No. _If only you knew that… I would like nothing more than spending Valentine's Day with the love of my life… I love you, Jack… more than anyone in the world. I wish you felt the same way…_

- Well, if you say this… And what about you mate? – he looked at Jack.

- Me? Well… I think I'll be at home, borrow a film, and then sleep…

- So, aren't there any women involved? It's strange to hear this from you, Sparky…

- Crash, you know well that I don't go out with somebody just to have a girlfriend… _If only you knew that… I want nothing more than spending Valentine's Day with the woman who is more important for me than anyone else. I love you, Sue… More than anyone in the world… If only you felt the same way…_

- OK, Sparky… - Bobby said. – But in my humble opinion, there isn't a better way of celebrating Valentine's Day, than being with the love of our lives.

- I believe Valentine's Day is nothing else but business… - Myles grumbled. – It has nothing to do with love, it was invented to make people spend even more money… It's a total waste of money; of course, it brings great profit for the shopping centres, this is why they are filled with unnecessary things, which they try to sell referring to the celebration…

- Oh, Myles, don't destroy the good atmosphere! – Tara said indignantly. – Valentine's Day is a beautiful celebration.

- Of course, if there isn't anyone with whom you can spend it, maybe it isn't that beautiful… - Lucy grinned.

- Luce, stop it! I don't celebrate Valentine's Day because I don't want to, no other reasons for that.

- Sure, and Britney Spears gets the Nobel prize for chemistry next year… - Lucy shook her head.

- You don't need to be sarcastic… - Myles protested.

- Myles, don't take everything personally… - Lucy said. – But now I don't have time to listen to your complaints any more, I have to go home… Sue, are you coming?

- Soon… I have a few more things to do, we'll meet at home.

- OK… I'll make some dinner.

- That would be great… I'm already hungry.

- Agreed. We'll meet later – Lucy said and went home.

- I have to go too… - Jack took his coat on. – I still have a few things to arrange.

- So there still is a woman, for whom you are buying a Valentine's Day present? – Bobby grinned.

- I really appreciate your sense of humour, Crash, but you are wrong this time… - Jack smiled. – But I'm already late, so however much I would like to continue this conversation, I'm afraid we have to postpone this until next time, I've got to run now. Then tomorrow! Happy preparations for Valentine's Day… OK, Myles, I know, but you don't have to kill me with your gaze… - he looked at his colleague. His glance found Sue's face… _She is so beautiful when the winter sunlight is playing with her hair… I wish I could run over to her and kiss her senseless… If only…_

- Sparky, you suddenly discovered something important on Sue's desk? Didn't you say you have to run? – Bobby interrupted his musing, and both Sue and Jack blushed. – We couldn't bear if you would be late from our fault…

- Oh yes… Indeed… - Jack said embarrassed, taking his glance away from Sue. We'll meet tomorrow! – he looked at the team and left the bullpen.

_My eyes are deceiving me or he was really looking at me? He looked as if he wasn't even capable of thinking… What could have evoked this? He was surely thinking of his secret girlfriend, and what kind of a present to get her for Valentine's Day… Accept it, Sue Thomas, a man like Jack Hudson would never consider you anything more than just a good friend._

_It is unbelievable that they are embarrassed in each other's company even after three years… _- Bobby shook his head. –_ If there was a contest entitled „Certain tips to live in uncertainty for years for an „I love him / her, but what if he / she doesn't love me" - relationship", they would surely become millionaires from the copies sold. A film could be made of them, it would definitely be a huge success… But if they can't admit their feelings to each other on their own, we'll take care of that. Lucy will surely be enthusiastic to get them together._

The young woman in her thirties poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. _Valentine's Day is here soon… Which we could spend together if you didn't break up with me… But I love you, Jack Hudson… I really do. I was happy when we started going out with each other… my boyfriend was the most good-looking FBI-agent, all friends of mine envied me… But you put an end to our relationship. I will never forget that moment… You said you aren't sure we have a future together… that you don't want to delude me by saying you will always be with me… You behaved like a real gentleman indeed. But you left me, and you can't even imagine how much pain you caused to me. You cannot leave me, Jack Hudson, you belong to me. But if you haven't realized that by yourself, I have to make you do this. I won't spend the day of love alone… I have spent too many Valentine's Days without a partner. The world must see that I've found the man of my dreams… who will stay with me, in good as well as in bad times._

The woman put the bottle to its place and went to bed. The next day would be very long… And she knew that the next few days could fundamentally change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy entered the flat tired. _I hope we'll solve this case soon, it consumes a lot of energy…_ She took her coat off and headed to the kitchen. _I'll make some dinner, so that Sue won't have to do that when she gets home… Let's see what we have in the fridge… I think it is time for shopping_… - she said. _I fear I'm not in the state for cooking_… - she thought, then took some instant food, mixed it with some water and put it in the microwave oven. _I think some reading will do good after such a tiring day… where is my book? I lent it to Sue... It must be in her room…_ She entered her friend's room, searching for the book. _I think it's in the drawer_… - she suddenly realized, and headed to the night table. She opened it, and her glance was immediately fixed on the package which she saw there. – What's this? – she wondered, then smiled, when she realized what the answer to her question was. _I knew she is in love with him. However much she wants to hide this, she can't deceive me _– she thought.

- Lucy! – she heard her friend's voice. – Hi, so you are here! – Sue entered the room.

- Yes… I was searching for my book… I must read something or I'll go crazy, this day was rally hard.

- Sorry for not giving it back to you yet…

- No problem, I have time to read it only now anyway… What's this? – she asked, grinning at the package.

- My cousin's birthday is soon, it's for her… - Sue replied blushing.

- In a „Happy Valentine's Day" – wrapping paper?

- Oh, I believe I put it in the wrong wrapping paper… - Sue said with a red face.

- Are you so much in love that you can't even think? – Lucy grinned.

Sue's face became fiery red. – Me? What makes you think this? – she asked, trying to conceal her embarrassment in vain.

- Sue, it is enough to look at you, you are beaming with love… - Lucy smiled. – I hope Jack sees this as well and doesn't wait too long with admitting this, because if this goes on like this, you have a good chance of winning first prize at the „How not to get together with the love of our lives for sure" – contest… - she shook her head.

- But… What makes you think that he… that I…

- Sue, in case you have forgot, I'm your best friend, and can almost read your thoughts… not if there would be a need for this now, it can be seen from miles that you are in love with Jack.

- But he only considers me a friend… - Sue replied sadly. – it is unimaginable that he wants anything more…

- Sue, if you weren't unable of thinking from love and would open your eyes a bit, you would see how Jack is looking at you… he is in love with you as much as you are with him, only neither of you have taken the courage to admit your feelings… Although it would be so simple… to tell what you feel towards each other… then you would get together at last, making the whole team happy; we would really deserve this, after everything we had to endure in the past three years, while waiting for one of you to take the courage and take the initiative at last.

- Do you think that Jack…

- I don't think that, I know that for sure. Sometimes I honestly think I should lock you up in a room, and you would stay there until you admit your feelings towards each other… It is unbelievable what you have been doing for three years… - she shook her head. – Come, dinner must be ready by now… - she said, and led Sue out of the room. _I always knew the two of them aren't an easy case, but even I didn't expect this. Now it is official that they are the biggest challenge of my career as a matchmaker. But no matter how hard the task seems to be, they have to be a couple… they were made for each other._

Jack walked on the snowy street smiling. He had been thinking for days what would be the perfect surprise for Sue for Valentine's Day. _Yes… this is the one. I'll need Lucy's help, but she'll surely cooperate. I love you so much, Sue… I hope you'll like the surprise…_

Next day Sue woke up early. She didn't sleep too much at night… her thoughts kept going back to the conversation with Lucy on the previous afternoon. _Is it possible that he feels the same way as I? I would have never thought that he feels more than friendship… After all, he can get any woman he wants… And why would a man like Jack Hudson choose me… Maybe Lucy is wrong this time… But she is so convinced that what she says is true… I wish it was so. Jack… I wish you loved me the same way as I love you…_

Jack lay on his bed sleeplessly. He has never liked to get up early, but this time he was unable to sleep. He couldn't think of anything else… only Sue… and the surprise he planned for her. _Will she like it? Isn't it too pushy? We aren't even together… Although I would like it to be so more than anything else… She is the love of my life. But what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do, and rejects me? How could we look into each other's eyes? But I can't suppress my feelings any more… I hope she will like the surprise. Everything will turn out on Valentine's Day…_

Sue arrived at the door of the bullpen musing. She was unable to chase the morning thoughts away from her head… she kept thinking of Lucy's words._ And if he really loves me? If he feels the same way as I do? Nothing would make me happier… I love you, Jack…_

She was brought back to reality from musing by a sudden thump. Heading to the bullpen, she didn't notice the people passing her, and now she saw surprised that she bumped into someone and both of them landed on the floor. Sue realized that she was lying under a man.

- I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention… - she looked up. – Jack! – she exclaimed in surprise, when seeing the familiar face. They looked at each other for long seconds, lost in each other's eyes…

_She is so beautiful__… What I would like most is to kiss her in front of all our colleagues, so that everybody sees that we belong together._

_He looks so good__… and these eyes… I wish he kissed me…_

- Thomas, Hudson, do you intend to spend the whole day here, or you are willing to start work as soon as today? – Myles said from the doorway. – But first let me take a photo of you in this position, it's so funny… my grandchildren will certainly be happy to see this – he smiled.

Jack and Sue stood up from the ground embarrassed, and they escaped to the bullpen to get rid of the curious gazes of their colleagues gathered in the hallway.

- Sparky, I knew that you have a sweeping influence on women, but even I didn't expect that this was so true – Bobby grinned. – But you could have waited to get home…

- Stop it, Crash, it was an accident – Jack grumbled.

- What was an accident? – Lucy asked, who had just entered the bullpen.

- Lucy, you always miss the most important things… - Tara said smiling. – Jack and Sue have just found each other, and apparently they really enjoyed each other's company on the floor…

- Sue, you didn't…? – Lucy smiled. – I want to hear all details!

- But nothing happened which is worth to be mentioned… - Sue protested.

- We find the two of you laying on each other on the floor and you call this „nothing worth to be mentioned"? – Bobby asked with a surprised face. – Well Jack, I believe you have found the only woman in the world who wasn't charmed by you right in the first moment…

- We didn't look at where we were going and just bumped into each other, that's all… - Jack explained.

- Were you so lost in your thoughts about each other? – Lucy asked smiling.

Jack was about to protest, but D interrupted him.

- Guys… new information about the Perkins - case… We have an eyewitness.

- John Baker, homeless, he was eyewitness to the murder of Perkins – D informed the team. – Bobby, since you are leading the case, you should talk to him. Meet with him, find out how much he knows, and if he can provide useful information, bring him in – he looked at his colleague.

- OK… There are some things which I should urgently do, but as soon as I'm finished, I'll search for him and talk to him. Until then, go through the files once again, in case something escaped our attention – he looked at the team. – Arnold Perkins was a popular politician, we have to quickly find out who killed him and what could be the reason for the murder – he said.

The alley was dark and deserted, when Bobby walked through it, searching for Baker. _Why do I have to come to such places… Another good thing about being an FBI special agent…_ He hoped he wouldn't have to search for too long, and will quickly find out what he wants to know. Soon he saw someone standing near a house.

- John Baker? – he went over to him.

- It's me, who is asking?

- Bobby Manning, FBI. I have to ask you a few questions. I was informed that a few days ago you saw a murder. Could you talk about this?

- A few days ago a man came here… He was wearing a suit, came with an expensive car… I was wondering what he was doing here; rich people don't usually come to this area. A few minutes later another man appeared. They started talking… and not much later the man who arrived second shot the one with the suit.

- Did you hear what they were talking about?

- No, I was standing too far for that.

- Did the case have another eyewitness?

- No… As far as I know, I am the only one who was there.

- Would you recognize the man with the gun?

- Any time… I'll never forget his face.

- Would you identify the murderer? It would help a lot in capturing him and putting him to prison for the rest of his life.

- Yes… He cannot get away with such a terrible deed.

- In this case, please come with me… You identify the murderer and you can leave.

_So they found him_, the woman thought. _But I won't let my plans be destroyed, even if it is about the FBI. __Too much is at stake for this. __Yes… these days could fundamentally change my life_ – she remembered her thoughts from a few days ago.

The two men suddenly heard the noise of the grating wheels of the car. They tried to jump aside from the fast approaching vehicle, but the alley was too narrow for them to be able to get to a secure distance. They only saw the headlights of the fast approaching car… Then complete blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

- Anything new? – D looked at his teammates.

- Nothing… - Myles sighed, throwing a file on his desk. – We know who did it, and we still can't put him to prison… There are few more annoying things in the world than this.

- I hope Bobby will find out something which helps us with the case… - Jack said.

- If that man could identify the murderer… and if we could find the lethal weapon… - Tara added.

- Is it certain that they searched for every possible place where the weapon could be? – Myles asked heatedly.

- They are continually searching for the weapon, just without any results… - Jack looked at him.

- But it couldn't just disappear! However developed technology is, I doubt anybody would be able to make a weapon which disappears after being used…

- But it has to be somewhere… - Tara mused. – I hope it is found soon…

- Let's hope we can catch this murderer soon as well… - Sue said.

- Guys… - Lucy interrupted the conversation. – Bobby is in hospital. Someone tried to kill him…

Everybody was shocked in the bullpen, as the team was listening to Lucy, or in Sue's case, watching her.

- Did I see right that you said „to kill"? – Sue asked in disbelief. – Lucy nodded with a serious face.

- Did they say anything? Is it serious? – Jack asked worriedly.

- No, they only said he was taken to hospital… I believe we should immediately go in.

Her colleagues nodded in agreement and they headed towards the hospital.

The team was walking anxiously on the corridor of the hospital, waiting for the doctor. Darcy, who had already been there, told them that Bobby was undergoing surgery. It seemed an eternity until the doctor appeared.

- How is he? – they asked almost at the same time.

- He was seriously hit, but his condition isn't serious. – The team sighed in relief. – But it is possible that after waking up, he won't remember what happened in the near past for a while – he warned.

- Can we see him? – Lucy asked.

- Yes, but one by one, and only for a few minutes – the doctor replied.

- You should go in first – Jack looked at Darcy. The woman smiled at him weakly and followed one of the nurses to Bobby's ward.

- I hope he'll be OK soon… - Jack turned towards the others. – He has to see how we catch the person who did this to him…

Darcy entered the ward after the nurse. Her heart sank when seeing the love of her life lying on a hospital bed. She sat near the sleeping man and took hold of his hand.

- Hi Bobby… I hope you can hear me… You really scared me… But the doctor said you'll be OK soon… I love you so much… Please, get well soon… - The woman felt the tears coming to her eyes.

After that she just sat at the bed of the man silently, holding his hand. She didn't realize the passing of the minutes… Suddenly she felt that someone put their hands on her shoulder.

- Jack… - she turned around. – Sorry it lasted so long… But you know… - She didn't need to finish the sentence. The man smiled at her encouragingly.

- Everything will be all right. Bobby is strong, he'll get well soon… for you and for the team.

- Thank you, Jack… Thank you for encouraging me… - Darcy smiled at the man with tears in her eyes, and then went back to the team.

Jack sat at Darcy's place near the bed.

- Bobby… You have to recover… We have to catch the person who did this, and I would like you to be there… We all are here… the whole team. You are very important to us… and we all miss you. Get well soon, or else what would we do without your Australian humour everyone loves so much…

Jack could have sworn that in that moment, he saw a weak smile on Bobby's face.

- I'll take you home – Jack said, looking at Sue and Lucy, after the others also went in to see Bobby.

- OK – Sue nodded. – Are you coming too? – she turned to the others.

- I'll stay here with Bobby – Darcy replied -, you can go home, you've had a tiring day.

- All right, but let us know immediately after he regained consciousness – Lucy said.

- I will – Darcy smiled weakly.

- He'll surely regain consciousness soon… and then with his help, we'll catch the person who did this –Jack smiled encouragingly at the woman.

- Thank you, Jack… - Darcy replied.

- Can we go? – the man asked, and then following the others, he left the hospital.

- It's terrible what happened to Bobby… - Sue sighed, after she sat in the living room with Jack and Lucy. – But who could be capable of such a thing?

- No matter who it was, we'll catch them – Jack replied determined.

- They can't get away with it – Lucy added.

- What could have made anyone do this to my best friend? – Jack mused with a worried expression.

- Are you Ok? – Sue asked, looking at the man worriedly.

- Yes… I was just really tried by what happened to Bobby… and this day was tiring as well.

- Shall I make you some coffee? You look really exhausted.

- No, I think I'll go home, you are surely tired as well, you need a rest – Jack stood up the couch. – We'll meet tomorrow… Have enough rest, tomorrow will be a tiring day… We have to find out who is behind Bobby's attack…

- OK… - Sue said. – Then tomorrow. And no staying up all night, as soon as you get home, you immediately go to bed! – she tried to show a serious face.

- Yes, boss – Jack smiled, and kissed the woman's cheek, then gave her his famous Jack-wink and headed home. Sue stood in the doorway for long seconds amazed, she couldn't move due to this experience.

- Well-well, did I miss anything? – Lucy asked grinning.

- Umm… what? – Sue asked, being brought back to reality by Lucy's words.

- I see Jack had a great effect on you…

- Oh, Lucy, it was just a peck! – Sue objected.

- But you would like more… Don't try to deny it, you are beaming of love.

- But I… Jack…

- Sue, have I told you that you two are hopeless? I hope your Jack will admit his feelings soon, otherwise you won't get together until you both are pensioners…

- But Lucy…

- What „but Lucy"? Jack finally admits he is in love with you, you do the same, you'll be a couple at last and we don't have to watch how you are suffering when you are in each other's company…

- Lucy, you never stop this? – Sue shook her head.

- No, until you two come to your senses. After all, your happiness depends on this. I can't let my best friend be unhappy… - Lucy smiled. – Come, let's go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day… But the subject isn't closed yet – she winked at her friend.

Sue sighed. She knew exactly her friend was serious.

- So we have no idea who tried to kill Bobby – Jack said heatedly. – No eyewitnesses, and both Bobby and Baker are unconscious – he walked nervously across the bullpen.

- They will surely regain consciousness soon and maybe they saw the guy who did this – Myles said.

- Yes, let's hope this… But what could be the reason for anyone to do this to Bobby? – Jack mused.

- Maybe someone whom he sent to prison earlier and is free again… - Tara said.

- Yes, this is possible – D agreed. – Or it has something to do with this case… after all, he is leading the case.

- Someone doesn't want to be caught and takes care of not being sent to prison? Not impossible at all… - Myles said.

- It's strange that they tried to kill him on the edge of the city, in a desolate alley… - D said. – Bobby doesn't usually go to such places, only if this is essential for a case. So somebody either followed him, or knew where he would be.

- This is impossible… Only the team knew where Bobby was going… - Sue interrupted.

- This is true… This leaves us with the first option. But this isn't the most important thing now. We have to find the person who did this as soon as possible. When will the results from the lab be ready? – Jack asked.

- We'll get them soon. Maybe those will help in getting closer to the solution – Tara said.

- Guys… - Lucy interrupted. – Darcy has just called. Bobby regained consciousness.

- Hi Bobby… - Darcy smiled through her tears. You woke up at last… I was really worried for you. But now you are here with me – she kissed his forehead.

- Good to be with you again… - Bobby smiled as well. – How long was I unconscious?

- Not for long, fortunately… But you scare all of us – Darcy held his hands. – But you are with us again and this is the most important.

- Are the others OK? – Bobby asked.

- Yes, expect they were really worried about you – the woman replied. Bobby smiled weakly. – Yes… They are my friends. I get a small scratch and they can't sleep from anxiety.

- We have great friends, Bobby… I phoned them, they'll be here soon.

- Thank you, Darcy. And thank you for being beside me all the time.

- Bobby, I love you more than anything, I couldn't have imagined going anywhere else until seeing you are all right.

- I love you too, Darcy – the man replied, took her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. – Last time you said such beautiful things… I would have liked nothing more than jumping out of the bed, taking you in my arms, kissing you and telling you over and over again how much I love you… - he stroked the woman's hand.

- Did you hear what I said then? – Darcy said with tears in her eyes. – I hoped you could hear me… I could only think of how much I love you and that I can't lose you… I kept asking Fate not to take you away from me…

- And Fate listened to you, because I'm here, safe and sound – Bobby smiled. – As a reply Darcy, leaned closer and kissed him. – I love you – she whispered, drawing back a little.

- I love you too. Very much – Bobby said, kissing the love of his life.

- Am I disturbing? – a voice asked from the background.

- Hi Jack! No, we are just… Celebrating that I came back to you.

- I see that… - Jack smiled at his friend. – I'm glad you are with us again, I was really worried about you.

- I leave you alone and let you talk. I'll come back later – Darcy said, placed a light kiss on Bobby's lips and went .

- She's a great girl… - Jack said after Darcy left.

- Yes, she is… - Bobby replied. – She is the love of my life after all.

- Do you remember anything before the accident? – Jack turned serious.

- I remember going to the edge of the town to search for an eyewitness… I talked to him… And suddenly realized a car was approaching… and the next thing I remember is that I'm in hospital.

- Don't strain your memory, you'll remember everything in the right time. Now you should only care about having a rest – Jack tried to show a serious face.

- But this way you won't catch the person who did this… - Bobby objected.

- Don't think about this, just about having a rest – Jack said severely. – The doctor said you should rest a lot, but Darcy will take care of you not doing anything against the instructions.

- I'm sure about that… - Bobby grinned. – I can see what suffering I have to endure in the coming days…

- You just suffer and recover, and we'll catch the person who is responsible for this… But you should rather recover soon, we need you in the Perkins - case… - Jack smiled at his best friend.

- This won't be a problem as long as it concerns me, but I fear Darcy will tie me to my bed, if I try to get up too early… - Bobby said with a suffering face.

- If he does that, don't forget to tell me about it, we have to record that for the future generations… - Jack grinned.

- I'm suffering, almost die of all things which happen to me, and you find this funny? – Bobby pretended to be angry. – Really nice…

- What can I do, it is so funny if I imagine that… - Jack grinned.

- It's great if one's best friend is so understanding… - Bobby shook his head.

- You see… And now tell me I'm not doing everything for you… - Jack smiled.

- Jack, I don't know how I could live without you… - Bobby sighed in resignation, hardly being able to hold laughter back.

- You see… Just tell me if I need you, and I'll be there in a moment. – his friend replied smiling. – But before you would overwhelm me with thanks, I'll go back to the others… criminals just walking in to the FBI by themselves is just a beautiful dream, so we have to take care about this. So in the rest of the day you'll have to miss my company, but you surely won't be too sad if you can spend the afternoon with Darcy – he winked at his friend.

- I must admit it's worth all suffering if I can be with her… - Bobby smiled. – Thanks, Jack.

- I'll come again tomorrow. But fortunately we won't have to visit you for too long, the doctor said you can go home soon.

- I can't wait for it. If I have to suffer, I'd rather do it at home.

- I bet this suffering will be over soon… I'll go and call Darcy. Bye Bobby, we'll meet tomorrow.

- In this case… As if my pain would start to ease. Bye Jack, and thank you once again.

Jack left the war and headed to the waiting-room to tell Darcy she can go back. Then he went back to the bullpen to tell the others about Bobby's condition.

- How is Bobby? – the team asked, after Jack arrived back to the bullpen.

- Good… and didn't lose his sense of humour either – the man replied.

- Does he remember what happened? – Myles asked.

- No… He completely forgot what happened between the accident and waking up in hospital. The doctor says he has to rest a lot, and his memories will come back in the right time.

- Without him, it will be hard to find the person who committed this… - D shook his head. – And Baker?

- The doctor told me he hasn't woken up yet… but this can happen any time. He promised he'll let me know as soon as we can interrogate the man.

- I hope this will happen soon… If they don't identify the culprit, it will be hard to find them… - Myles sighed. – And the trial continues tomorrow… And we need evidence to arrest the murderer of Perkins.

- Until then, let's continue working hard on the case. We have to catch this person; we know he did it – Jack ordered.

The others nodded and returned to work.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sue, Jack! – D stepped into the bullpen. The trial in the Perkins – case starts soon. Garrett wants you to be there as well.

- All right – Jack replied. – I have to check a few more files and we can go.

- I hope our suspect won't be acquitted – Myles threw a file on his desk. – I wouldn't like having to search for him again once we have enough proof for his arrest.

- We'll do everything for that – Tara said.

- OK, we can go – Jack looked at Sue, then hurriedly put the things on his desk in order. The woman went to get her coat, but Jack was quicker and helped her with it. Sue smiled at the man, then grabbed Levi's leash and headed to the door.

- We'll meet later! – Jack said and followed the woman.

A little later Jack and Sue arrived at the court.

- Do you think he will be acquitted? – Sue asked, entering the building.

- Unfortunately, as things are standing now, this isn't impossible at all… - the man sighed. – But let's hope the team and the guys in the lab will find something…

- We have gone through the whole case so many times, sometimes I start doubting we can solve this anytime soon… - Sue admitted.

- We'll succeed – Jack smiled encouragingly. – Soon the culprit will be behind bars and we can close this case as well.

- I hope that too… And if you say that, it will definitely be so – Sue smiled back. – Can I leave you alone for a few minutes? I'll come back in a moment – she said, and, not waiting for the man's answer, went away.

The woman exited the room, where one of her meetings had just ended, and watched the picture before her contentedly. _You are here at last, close to me... where you should have always been. But you can't escape now… The moment, for which I have been waiting for years, has come at last._ She headed to the man's direction, and smiled when he noticed her.

- Hi, Jack!

- Rhonda! – the man said surprised. He hadn't seen the woman for years… he broke up with her when Sue entered his life. He knew immediately that Sue was the One for him… and since their meeting he hadn't dated any women. This was strange from a man like Jack Hudson… but when Sue stormed into the bullpen on that morning, he knew that she was the one he wanted… from that on, no women existed for him, just Sue.

He wasn't happy about this encounter… He closed their relationship for good then, but he knew that Rhonda couldn't accept this. He knew the woman still wanted him… although his heart belonged to someone else. _Sue_. When he saw the love of his life approaching, he came to a decision.

- I'm back – Sue said, as he got beside Jack. To her greatest surprise, the man kissed her cheek and put his arms around her shoulders.

- Hi, honey. Rhonda, do you remember Sue? – he asked.

The lawyer forced a smile on her face.

- Yes, of course. Glad to meet you again – she said, but it was obvious she didn't feel this way.

- I'm glad too – Sue smiled.

- And, how long have you been together? – Rhonda pretended to be interested in what she was asking.

- Unfortunately, not as long as I would have liked, although I have known for years that she is the woman I love – he tightened his embrace around Sue. Rhonda wanted nothing more than to run away; she found it hard to bear that the man whom she wanted for herself was in love with someone else.

- I'm glad you've found happiness – the lawyer continued smiling, although she didn't feel this way at all. – Nice to meet you, but I have to run now. I hope we'll meet sometimes in the future – she said just for politeness, but hoped that she wouldn't have to see them together again.

- Sorry – Jack released Sue, after Rhonda was out of eyeshot. – I just didn't want her to believe that there is a chance to continue our relationship… Those few weeks we were together was just enough. _If only you knew that… I would like nothing more than being with you… But I don't want you to believe that I am doing this just to keep my ex-girlfriends away from me._

- Sure, I understand… - Sue nodded, barely able to hold her tears back. _I could have thought that this scene wasn't real… But what were you expecting, Sue Thomas? That a man like Jack Hudson would admit in tears that he is in love with you, and that you are the only woman in his life? Dreaming is good, but now it would be good if you woke up._

- Can we go? – Jack asked, bringing the woman back from her musing. Sue nodded, and they headed towards the courtroom. _I hope all this will end soon and I can tell you how much I love you and you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with._

- How did the trial go? – Tara asked, when Sue and Jack got back to the bullpen.

- We managed it to be postponed… So we have some more time to collect evidence – Jack replied. – But this is not the most important… Guess who the lawyer of our suspect is…

- I have a few ideas, but I'll rather wait for you to tell it to us… - Myles replied.

- Rhonda Walters, in person…

- Rhonda… your ex-girlfriend Rhonda? – Lucy asked in disbelief.

- Yes, exactly… - Jack replied, not enthusiastic at all.

- And what did she say when she saw you? – Myles asked. – She can't have too pleasant memories of you; after all, you broke up with her so suddenly…

- If you want to know it, she was very happy, but I can't tell this about myself… - Jack grumbled. – But couldn't we talk about something else?

- We visited Bobby in the hospital – D said. – He is recovering well and he will hopefully regain his memory soon. Darcy is with him all the time and will tell us if there is any change in his condition – he added.

- As for the case, we haven't really found out anything new… We are still waiting for the results from the lab, hopefully they will provide us with enough evidence – Tara informed them. – Hopefully Baker will also regain his consciousness and will tell us what he saw.

- OK… If there is nothing new, I think we have finished for today… Maybe tomorrow we'll be luckier –Jack said. – I still have a few things to do, so I'm leaving… Is anyone coming?

- Now that you were so generous to offer that we can go home, I wouldn't miss the opportunity… - Tara smiled.

- I'm also almost done with the daily paperwork and will go home after that… - Sue said. – I believe I'll sleep all afternoon, this day has been really tiring… I've finished, we can go! Lucy, are you coming?

- I think I'll join you in sleeping… this paperwork is terrible, I'm really exhausted.

- Then we can go – Jack said and left the bullpen, following his colleagues.

Jack was standing under the shower after the tiring day and thought back on the events of the past hours, as the hot water cascaded down his body. _So Rhonda is the lawyer of our suspect…_ _She defends Joshua Davis… the man who killed Harold Perkins…_ He didn't expect to see the woman again after all these years. It took him completely by surprise when the woman suddenly appeared… and he wasn't happy about that. Throughout the years he realized that he should have never gone out with her… but at that time he was the type of man who could hardly resist women's attractiveness. But then Sue entered his life… and suddenly everything changed. From that on, he was interested in no other woman… And he, Jack Hudson, who was famous of his high popularity among women, didn't date any of them any more. Sue stole his heart… and Jack knew he could only be happy with her… that she is the woman beside whom he wants to fall asleep every night and wake up in her arms every morning. The woman with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

On the evening of Bobby's birthday party, when Rhonda appeared, he saw the pain in Sue's eyes… He would have done everything to be able to tell her that Rhonda was just one woman among the others… that this relationship didn't mean anything to him. But Sue ran away, and Rhonda didn't let him go after her… although at that moment, this was what his heart told him to do. At their next meeting he put an end to the relationship… He knew they didn't have a future together and didn't want the woman to believe otherwise, since he knew he fell deeply in love with Sue.

Rhonda didn't bear the break-up easily… she tried to get him back, called him for months, waited for him at his office or apartment… Jack repeated in vain over and over again that their relationship was over. When these attempts stopped, Jack thought the woman accepted his decision… And now she was here again. As a lawyer of a criminal. _I hope all this will be over soon, and leave each other's lives for ever… And that I can be with the woman I love more than anything._

He turned the tap off, and putting a towel around him, he stepped out of the shower. Entering his room, he stretched his arms to grab his T-shirt, when he heard the sound of the bell. Still in the towel, he went to the entrance door… and was surprised to see who his visitor was. Sue was standing before him… The woman didn't expect that the body of the man would only be covered by a towel when opening the door. She stared at Jack's bare, muscular chest in amazement… and wished the towel to fall off the man. _Sue, what are you thinking of, stop this stupid fantasy!_ – she tried to instruct herself, but her brain didn't obey. She could only think of what it would be like to touch Jack's perfect chest… to stroke it, then shower it with kisses… Suddenly she realized she couldn't take her eyes off the man.

- Sue, are you OK? – Jack asked worriedly.

- What? – the woman recovered from her musing. – Yes, I'm OK… sorry, I was just thinking.

- And what were you so lost in? – Jack asked with his irresistible smile.

- I… well… Wouldn't you take something on? It's quite hard to concentrate on what I want to say… - Sue replied. _No, Jack, don't take anything on! You are perfect this way… Well… almost perfect… You are just a little overdressed…_

But the man looked at her apologetically and headed to his room to get dressed.

- Sorry, I had just stepped out of the shower when you came… But I'll get dressed in a minute, I'll be right back.

- So, what can I thank your visit for at this late time? – Jack asked a few minutes later, already dressed. Sue had to admit that the man looked breathtaking in his jeans and T-shirt as well.

- New information in the Perkins - case. I was just told that now we can arrest Davis.

Sue knew that she didn't need to come to Jack's apartment to let the man know about the news, it would have been enough to phone him… But she grabbed every opportunity to see him, so on this evening, she purposely walked there with Levi. And what a good decision it was… she still couldn't get rid of the previous scene, when Jack opened the door wearing a single towel… although she didn't really want to do that.

They arrived at the bullpen soon, where the others were already waiting for them.

- The doctor told me a short time ago that Bobby regained his memory, and Baker also regained consciousness and is ready to tell us what he saw – D informed them. – The description Baker gave matches Davis exactly, and as the results from the lab show, the bullet found in the victim is from Davis' gun… And he did have a reason to kill Perkins. They had a serious difference of opinion… the victim didn't agree with an initiation Davis supported, and what would have brought great profit… so Davis thought if he kills Perkins, the initiation is accepted and he gains a lot of money.

- As for the person in the car, both Bobby and Baker identified the culprit – D continued. – They both recognized Rhonda Walters in the person who drove the vehicle. The examinations in the lab also proved this, while the evidence found on the scene proves unambiguously that the crime was caused with her car.

- Rhonda Walters, the lawyer? – Myles asked in disbelief. – Jack, you could choose your girlfriends better… - he looked at his colleague, after D nodded. Jack gave him a „stop it, I know that myself as well" – look.

- Yes, exactly. She is the lawyer of Joshua Davis… and since too much was at stake at the result of the trial, she thought she would leave nothing for chance, and get rid of the eyewitness who could have the suspect imprisoned and thus would deprive her of the honour of winning a trial of such a great importance. And Bobby's presence wasn't desirable for her either, as the leader of the case… and thus she wanted to remove him as well from the way.

- How can anyone be so evil… - Sue mused.

- The promise of success and money can make people do lots of things… - D looked at her. – Davis was arrested a short time ago – he added -, now it's Rhonda's turn.

The woman opened the door with a smile on her face when she saw her visitor.

- Jack! – she exclaimed. – I wouldn't have thought I would see you again so soon…

- Rhonda Walters, I arrest you with the charge of attempted murder – he said, then told the woman her rights.

- But Jack… How can you do this to me? We spent such a great time together…

- The attempt to murder an FBI-agent is a very serious crime by itself… but this is about two attempts of murder – Jack replied coldly. – I would have never thought that you are capable of such a thing.

- But Jack… I love you… - Rhonda looked at him, but the man handed her over to his colleagues to take her away.

- It's over at last – Jack sighed, looking at Lucy, who was standing beside him. – I hope that with this, she left my life for ever.

- Jack, calm down. I know it was a great shock you had to arrest her, since you were close to each other at a time… But it's over now, and think of what is waiting for you in the future. For example, tomorrow is Valentine's Day…

- Indeed, and I would like to ask something from you… I would like to prepare a surprise for Sue.

Lucy listened to the plan smiling. _Tomorrow is the most romantic day of the year… and they will get together at last. _


	6. Chapter 6

Next day Sue woke up later than usual. _But it's Valentine's Day, today I can sleep until later, if there is no guy beside whom I can wake up. Although… but I won't think about that now. My friends are here, and we'll have a great time on this Valentine's Day without them as well._ She got out of her bed smiling, and headed to the door to prepare some tea. But she stopped while stepping out of her room, and looked at the picture before her in amazement. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't only a dream. But the picture stayed the same. Sue entered the living-room amazed, looking round the whole room. It was full of flowers, which swamped the whole room. Getting to its middle, she discovered a heart consisting of red flowers. She smiled. _Is it possible that what I have been dreaming of for three years has become reality? Is it possible that he feels the same way as I?_ During her musing, she saw the envelope placed among the flowers. She stretched her arm curiously to grab it, opened it and took out a card from it.

_Happy Valentine's Day! I love you _– she read.

She looked up, and at the entrance of the living-room she saw the love of her life. The man looked extremely attractive and Sue almost melted from his irresistible smile. She felt underdressed beside him, but the man's breath stopped when he saw her in a T-shirt, with tousled hair. Their gazes met… and looked at each other for long seconds, neither of them being to speak.

- Happy Valentine's Day – Jack found his voice at last.- I hope you like the flowers. _How good Lucy agreed to leave us alone together this morning._  
- Yes, they are beautiful… - Sue replied, still under the influence of seeing the man. – Thank you, Jack… But you shouldn't have done this…  
- Sue, nothing is too expensive if I can see you happy – Jack stepped closer to the woman, and Sue blushed.

- Jack… - Sue tried to speak, but the man silenced her, putting his forefinger on her mouth. – Sue… I love you. I should have said that a long time ago, but I've never had the courage for that… - he continued, encouraged by the woman's smile. – I love you… ever since you first stormed into my office… When I saw you, I immediately knew you are the love of my life… the woman I've been waiting for all my life.  
- I love you too, Jack… - Sue replied with tears in her eyes. – From the very first moment…

Jack stroked Sue's cheek and wiped the tears off with his thumb, then leaned closer to her, as his lips softly touched hers. He placed his free hand around the woman's waist, while stroking her neck with the other one. The man softly parted Sue's lips, and she immediately granted access to her mouth. Jack kissed the woman gently, and after feeling that Sue was returning it, he started deepening the kiss, kissing her more passionately. Their tongues started a passionate dance, and both of them felt as if electricity ran through their bodies. Sue placed her arms around the man's neck, while she kissed him back. Jack's hands moved up Sue's back, then started stroking her blonde hair. The man heard Sue's soft moan, and started kissing her more passionately. After a few seconds they parted gasping for air, their foreheads touching while they tried to regain their breathing.

Sue looked up, and found herself looking into Jack's beautiful brown eyes. The man smiled at her, and Sue felt she was lost.  
- I love you – Jack repeated. – I brought something for you – he said, and headed towards his coat. Moments later he came back with a package in his hand, which he gave to Sue. The woman opened it wondering, but happily at the same time.  
- Jack… This is wonderful… But how did you know I have wanted this for a long time? – she asked smiling, holding the romantic novel she had just received. – Thank you… - she kissed the man's cheek.  
- I'm glad you like it… - the man smiled as well.

- I bought you a present as well – Sue said, then went into her room and came back with a wrapped package.  
- What's this? – Jack asked.  
- Unwrap it – the woman smiled.

Jack unwrapped the box and took his present into his hands. He smiled when he realized what the woman surprised him with.  
- A hockey film… But how did you know?  
- Just like you knew what I would be the happiest about – Sue smiled.  
- See, we were made for each other… - the man smiled as well. – I love you, Sue…  
- Happy Valentine's Day, Jack. _He admitted at last that he loves me… I'm so happy he feels the same way as I. I love him… more than anything in this world._  
- Happy Valentine's Day – the man replied, stroking Sue's cheek, then leaned closer and kissed her again. _I told the woman of my dreams at last that I love her more than anything… And she made me the happiest man on earth by returning my love. I love her and I will never let her go _– he smiled, kissing the woman passionately.


End file.
